Security Dogs Forever: Chase X Kasey
Next Generation: Chase X Kasey The pups of Chase and ''Kasey'': Silver, the only boy, was born first, then Summer 2 minutes later, and then Skystar, 1 minute later. When they get older, Silver and Skystar knows what they want to do when they grow up. Skystar wants to follow in her mothers footsteps and become a technology/technition pup. Silver would want to follow in after his father to become a Police pup. Little Summer wanted to take after Ryder, but when her parents told her that he's going to be leader as long as he lives, which bumbs her out. So she just watches her uncles and aunts so their work until she knows for sure. After hearing stories about their aunt ''Shadow Kasey'', they make sure to stay close to their parents, aunts, uncles, and Ryder. But when the pups get a bit older after some years, Shadow Kasey starts to end her evil ways, and becomes a bit friendlier, the pups starts to become less alerted and frightened and start to hang around her more, but still in their parents view. The triplets love being around their parents, but Summer and Skystar is a mothers pup, while Silver is a father's pup. When the pups were first brought into the world, Kasey would stay with her pups while she has free time to make sure they're okay. At first, when the pups were able to open their eyes, stand up and walk, and talk, they were shy and afraid of Ryder. But after a while, they warmed up and got used to him abd became less and less shy around him. Whenever they see him or even around him, Silver, Skystar, and Summer would get very hyper and active. Which Ryder would have to tell them alot to calm down. During the pups growth path, Summer has been very interested in what Ryder does. She would always ask him questions about what he does and what he would do if anything got in his way during an mission. As she gets older, she gets very interested in Australia's job; Animal expert/safari guide. But she only wantsto take the Animal Expert side. She becomes training with her and soon becomes the Animal Expert when Ryder hands out the badges to be in the team. Marshall and Everest's pups-'' ''Snowball, and Spot loves hanging out with them. Summer starts to seem to have a liking on Spot later on, but is shy when it's just him and her, but when with the others, she doesn't show the shyness part at all. Skystar starts to seem to have a liking on one of Tracker and Skye's pups, Radar. And Silver starts liking one of Zuma and Brownie's pups- Pudding. Once they get around of 5 years old, they get married with their crushes that they had when they were young, and them having between 2-5 pups each. Summer and Spot has 2 girls and 1 boy; Spot Jr, Hershey, and Spring. Skystar and Radar has 2 girls- Moonlight, and Star, and 2 boys Camo, and Storm. And Silver and Pudding has 1 girl named Febuary, and 1 boy named October. Eight months later. Appearances Summer: '''Summer is a German Shepard pup. Her color coat fur is red and black. Her chest fur is a curly a little. Summer wears a normal plain black collar until she knows what job she wants, but as she starts training to be the Animal Expert pup, Summer wears a red collar, with a symbol of a black crow. Her eye color is light blue. '''Silver: '''Silver is a German shepard pup. His color coat fur is tan and black. His muzzle is a bit redish color as well. His paws color is liver brown. His collar color is forest green, with a symbol of a police siren. His eye color is amber brown. '''Skystar: '''Skystar is a grayish wolf husky mix pup like ger mother. But her fur color is lighter than her's. She has a tannish colored muzzle and paws. Her eye color is two different colors. The left side is light blue, and the right side is amber brown. Her collar color is orangeish-yellow, with a symbol of a satellite dish. '''Summer in uniform Summer's uniform shape is like Rocky and Zuma's combined. Her uniform color is a mixture of lime green and forest green. Her hat shape is similar to Tracker's. On the center of the hat is a gray sheild with a paw print on it. Silver in uniform Silver's uniform shape is like his father's but minus the color, the color of the uniform is navy blue with three yellow chevrons on each side just like his father's uniform as well. His hat is also navy blue, the bill part of the hat is light black, and in the middle of the hat is a gray shied with a paw print on it. Skystar in uniform Skystar's uniform is similar to her mother's but is brown instead of black. The hat is a little darker, with the bill black. and like Silver's her hat has a gray shield in the middle that has the PAW print logo. Pearsonalities Summer: TBA Silver: TBA Skystar: TBA ' Voice Actors '''Summer: ' Young Summer: ''Natalie Coughlin- voice of Petite in ''Whisker Haven Adult Summer: ''Kate Hudson- voice of Felicia Williams ''in ''Deep Water Horizon '' '''Silver: Young Silver: ''Spencer Fox- voice of Dash in ''The Incredibles 1/2 Adult Silver: ''Mark Wahlberg- voice of Mike Williams in ''Deep Water Horizon '' '''Skystar: ' Young Skystar: ''Eden Sher- voice of Star Butterfly in ''Star V.S the forces of evil Adult Skystar: Carla Gugino- voice of Emma in San Andreas '' Trivia '''Catchphrases:' Summer: TBA Silver: * "Time to stop some bad guys!" * "Officer Silver at your service!" * "When something goes wrong, count on me to make it right!" Skystar: * "This pup is ready for anything!" * "Techition Skystar here to help!" '' * ''"Electricity won't stop this pup!" Pup-Pack Tools Summer TBA Silver * Net * Megaphone * Taser(to stop criminals) * Footprint powder(for investagations) * Built in wrench Skystar TBACategory:Dragon19's Ships Category:Future gen Category:Kasey Category:Familes Category:Chase